Stalking
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hei, gadis bermata pucat yang  manis! Apa yang sedang kau  pikirkan?


**Warn: OOC, misstype.**

**Disclaimer: I never own Naruto.**

.

==::

**Stalking**

.

.

=::=

Hei, nona cantik yang di sana! Lihatlah aku yang berdiri di sini. Kenapa hanya punggungmu yang kau beri? Aku juga ingin lihat wajahmu, ekspresi juga perasaanmu. Apakah aku yang di sini terlalu samar hingga kau tak bisa menjangkau aura kehadiranku?

=::=

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, membebaskan segumpal asap putih ke udara untuk naik lalu menghilang. Rokok yang tadi ada di sela jari-jarinya kembali disematkan di mulut. Kedua tangannya aman di saku. Dengan mata lurus ke depan, dia mengambil langkah maju.

=::=

Hei, nona cantik berambut biru! Menolehlah padaku.

=::=

Saat itu, angin berdesir lembut. Puncak kuciran Shikamaru bergoyang sedikit, memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Setelah mengambil langkah kelima, dia berhenti.

Bahu gadis itu naik, lalu kembali turun. Tubuhnya benar-benar rileks. Rambutnya terjuntai lebih panjang ke bawah. Shikamaru tahu, dia sedang mengadah.

=::=

Hei, gadis bermata pucat yang manis! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Bolehkah aku menebaknya? Maukah kau membaginya?

=::=

Selalu seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah lupa. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu pastinya. Tiba-tiba saja hal ini jadi kewajiban hariannya. Saat pulang misi, saat selesai menjalankan tugas dari Hokage, atau ketika pulang dari rumah Kurenai yang kadang meminta bantuannya menjaga anak. Shikamaru selalu ingat.

Sore hari, pukul empat di tugu peringatan Konoha.

Shikamaru dan bayangannya selalu setia berdiri di suatu tempat yang tepat di belakang Hinata, mengamatinya tanpa suara, dan terus menerka apa yang ada di kepala si Hyuuga itu setiap harinya. Shikamaru tak dibilang jenius tanpa sebab, namun memahami pikiran seorang Hinata jelas bukan keahliannya. Seberapa lama pun ia mencoba untuk mengerti, pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menemukan tanda tanya di ujung setiap pemikirannya.

Gadis itu kini menunduk. Menatap tugu yang sedikit kusam.

Shikamaru membuang rokoknya, melemparnya asal, dan melangkah lagi.

=::=

Lihat? Aku mendekatimu. Kenapa kau tetap tak tahu?

=::=

Dua langkah di belakang Hinata, Shikamaru kembali berhenti.

=::=

Kau selalu memberi punggungmu yang kosong untuk kulihat. Jika aku menyentuhnya, bolehkah?

=::=

"Shikamaru?"

Tangan yang tadinya maju, kini jatuh. Masih di tempatnya berdiri, Shikamaru menyahut dengan satu gumaman tak jelas sambil melihat awan yang kini mulai berwarna jingga. Matahari mulai turun di barat, sementara bulan mulai nampak.

Hinata mulai bicara, "Dalam suatu masa, akan selalu ada saat langit berwarna cerah dan mendung ya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap lembut tugu gelap yang menorehkan nama pahlawan-pahlawan Konoha yang gugur untuk desa. Tangannya yang kecil sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh sebuah nama; Inuzuka Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba. Rekan setim Hinata bersama Yuuhi Kurenai dan Aburame Shino. Anggota terberisik, terheboh, dan terhangat. Dia akan selalu ada melemparkan lelucon garing untuk semua temannya, lalu tertawa sendiri saat tahu usahanya gagal menghibur mereka yang putus asa. Dia juga kadang marah untuk hal yang begitu sepele, namun sekian detik berikutnya akan ada senyum dan olokan-olokan aneh yang menjadi ganti minta maaf-nya. Dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi di saat keinginannya untuk melindungi orang lain muncul, akan ada transformasi jadi dirinya yang begitu dewasa.

Shikamaru mengambil langkah maju. Kini posisinya tepat di sisi gadis itu. Sedikit bergeser saja, maka lengan mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Ini kali pertamanya, setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi orang yang selalu melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata tumbuh dan berubah setiap harinya dari jauh, bisa berada sedekat ini.

Merasakan aura yang dipancarkannya, berbagi udara untuk mereka hirup bersama, dan melihat apa yang gadis itu lihat.

"Saat langit harus mendung, kita hanya bisa menerima."

Suaranya ringan, dan lembut. Shikamaru memasang telinganya dengan baik. Memastikan dia akan menyerap dan mengenang suara itu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Telunjuk Hinata bergerak-gerak pelan, meraba pahatan nama temannya yang selalu ia rindukan.

Inuzuka Kiba tewas dalam perang besar dunia ninja, bersama ratusan orang lainnya.

"Mendung dan kemudian turun hujan," gerakan tangan Hinata berhenti, "dan kita hanya bisa basah."

Shikamaru menoleh, namun rambut panjang itu melarangnya menemukan wajah berduka yang Hinata keluarkan.

"Tapi aku tidak basah," katanya, lalu mengadah lagi.

Shikamaru mengernyit tak suka.

=::=

Berbaliklah dan lihat aku yang selalu menantimu. Kenapa kau yang menangis padahal aku yang selalu kau abaikan?

=::=

"Seseorang datang dan menyerahkan payungnya untukku. Akhirnya, dia yang kehujanan lalu sakit."

Inuzuka Kiba tewas saat perang dunia Shinobi, ketika hendak menyelamatkan partnernya dari anggota akatsuki.

Hinata menunduk lagi, kali ini dengan aliran air mata yang nampak jelas. Satu-satu membasahi tugu peringatan yang tak bernyawa.

Shikamaru memutar arah tubuhnya, lalu merengkuh Hinata yang akhirnya terisak.

=::=

Gadis manis yang bersedih, bolehkah aku memelukmu seperti ini?

=::=

"Kiba… Kiba… Kiba…" ulangnya dalam tangisan yang semakin keras, "Gomen…"

=::=

Kau yang terluka dan penuh rasa bersalah, salahkah jika aku malah berdiri di sisimu dan meminta sedikit beban itu untukku?

=::=

"Kiba…" Hinata menangis. Tangannya melemah, dan perlahan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya. Shikamaru menahan tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya. Dia merengut.

=::=

Kenapa kau yang tegar jadi melemah? Beri duka itu padaku dan cerialah.

=::=

"Tenanglah," Shikamaru memandang tugu itu lagi, "Kiba merelakan dirinya hanya agar kau bisa hidup dan bahagia. Jadi jangan kecewakan dia."

Hinata diam, dan pingsan.

==::

"Shikamaru-kun?"

Siapa sangka, dia yang dulu tak pernah dilihat kini jadi cahaya baru buat si gadis yang pernah sedih dan berduka.

Hinata hanya mengikut alur yang diciptakan si Jenius yang selalu datang menemaninya. Dan kini, saat Shikamaru yang mengenakan seragam jounin membuka pintu kediaman mereka di salah satu sudut Konoha, Hinata akan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan helaan nafas penuh syukur karena suaminya pulang dengan selamat.

"Tadaima."

Shikamaru tersenyum, meski tetap dengan gesture malasnya. Hinata maju dan memeluknya. Lalu, ada suara tawa bahagia dari mereka berdua.

==::

Hei, gadis yang ku cinta! Datanglah kemari dan sambut tanganku. Hingga akhirnya kita bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**A/n: Saya pingin nyoba di genre humor. Ada yang bisa mengajari saya?**

** Sebelumnya, maaf karena ada beberapa request yang belum bisa saya buat. Sebenarnya sih udah ada rencana, tapi saat mikir idenya, eh, malah dapet pairnya sama chara lain. Maaf… akan tetap saya usahakan.**

**Ps: Silahkan PM saya jika ada yang diperlukan. Saya akan sangat senang menerima pesan dari teman-teman.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
